Chibi, Starlight, and Burnsan's Hamtaro Dare Show
by Chibi Uzumaki
Summary: The ham ham's are trapped in a twisted dare show, hosted by 3 teenagers Chibi, Starlight and Burning Claw. Oh, the humanity! Dares needed! R
1. The Hilarious Dareshow Idea OO

The Evil Illustrator and Starlight's Hamtaro Dare Show

**Oh my gosh! I'm back with a cool new story!But not just me,my best friend,Starlight will help out,too!But anyhoo,on with the story!**

**Disclaimers:We don't own Hamtaro,Teen Titans,Medabots,Inuyasha or any other anime in this.**

**Claimers:We do own our fan hamsters and made up medabots.**

**NOTE:One of the girls is ACTUALLY the main authoress :Hannah-chan aka The Evil Illustator:playing the roll of Robin's big sister,so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1:The Hilarious Ham-ham Game Show Of Chaos Idea!o.o;**

Once there were two anime fans,Jade and Sara.They both loved and knew the ham-hams.But Jade and Sara's anime ideas once made a humorus Game Show catastrophe! But before we can tell you that story,we need to tell you this story.

During recess,Jade and Sara were,once again,talking about their anime ideas.

"You know Sara,I was just wondering what it would be like doin' a dare show with the ham-hams." said Jade."Maybe we should do it for resluts." replied Sara."But should your sis change us into hamsters or the ham-hams into humans?"Jade told her,"Hamster humans." And they went on and on about their plan not noticing Miko,with a hamster - sized camcorder on Jade's shoulder recording everything."I gotta show this to the hams!"Miko whispured.

:The Clubhouse:

When everyone watched the tape,They were in shock."So all we need to do is keep my owner away from us?"All the hamsters answered "Yeah." Then somone was knocking on the clubhouse door.When Boss answered the door,he backed off quickly."IT'S ROBIN!" he screamed."Sorry guys for doing this." said the hamster.Then all of a sudden everything went black.

**YAHHA! EVIL CLIFFHANGER!If you're wondering why Robin's a hamster when she's supossed to be a human!O.o Find that out in The New Hams In Town.RR PLEASE!**


	2. HELP US OUT PEOPLES!

One Small Note

Hannah-chan: Hey guys,for those who reveiwed we can't continue the story unless you guys give us DARE REQUESTS!

Starlight:Yep.Also she's serious about it.(I only said that 'cause she's mainly hyper.)

Hannah-chan:Yeah so R&R,no flaming and Those Dare Requests.Go and insult your least fav ham-ham.:coughcough:Pashmina:coughcough:

Starlight:Just NO VIOLENCE!

Both:BUH-BYE!


	3. Round 1 and Snoozer gone hyper:D

Disclaimers:We don't own Hamtaro,Inuyasha and Gundam SEED.

**HELLO US,HANNAH-CHAN AND STARLIGHT!**

**Stop screaming Hannah-chan.**

**Uhhh...O.K!**

**Note for Yayfulness;**

**I(Hannah-chan) wrote down the note and completly forgot about the rule.**

**My parents celebrated my B-day a day early so I was really tired.Don't get angry at me,but what did I say about NO FLAMES?SORRY FOR THAT BUT IT SHOCKED ME! **

**On with the story!**

Chapter 2 or 3:Round one

"Uuuuugh.What happened?"Hamtaro moaned rubbing his head."I feel like

I got hit in the head with a pine cone...AH I'M HUMAN!

"Yes,and I'm Evil Illustrator,but call me Hannah-chan!"Jade said as she entered the dark room.

"I'm Starlight."Sara replied.

The others awoke and freaked out,espeically Peppermint.

"AAACK!WHAT THE HEKE HAPPENED HERE?"screamed Peppermint.

"We'll tell you later but WELCOME TO HAMTARO DARE TV!"yelled Starlight as the lights went on.

(A/N:We'll skip the cheesy intro but 1 half of audience is for readers and the other half is for anime shows like Inuyasha.)

"Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy."Panda said a little freaked out.

"Dare time!"Starlight and Hannah-chan said.

April Chikatow dares Hamtaro and Bijou to get married,Howdy to turn into a pineapple and Dexter to turn into Spongebob and live inside Howdy the Pineapple.

"WHAT?"Hamtaro and Bijou screamed."Comedy and Nickel will get pretty angry."

"Not to worry guys,I booked the wedding 1 day early:D"Comedey reasured Hamtaro.

"Okay,I'll turn in to Spongebob But I'm NOT living inside of Howdy"Dexter replied."Sorry April!"

"THAT'S OKAY!"April screamed from the audience.

Dexter turns to Spongebob and howdy turns into a pineapple,1 minute later,Hamtaro and Bijou et married.

"From human to a popular show charactor and a fruit,go figure!"Starlight mumbled.

Dare#2

It me...Dares Stan to hit on a guy.Oooooooooo!

All the guys had dotted eyes and stepped away from Stan.

Miko got her camera ready and I asked Stan to hit on Prince Bo.

Stan goes up to Bo and 5minutes later...SLAP!

Stan walks back to his spot with a hand-mark on his cheek.

"You sooooo act like Miroku."Sangah said.

"I HEARD THAT!"Miroku shouted from the audience.

"And I caught that on tape,obviously!"Miko exclaimed.

Dare #3

(Adam,this one's for you!)

Adam dares all the ham-hams to go into a mobile suit and fight in the space war.

All the ham-hams execpt Snoozer(I have somthing planned for him) went into spare mobile suits and off they went.

----audince----

"Hey mister,"Shippo and Rin said to the gundam captain.(Give me a rest guys,I barely watch the friggn' show anyway-.-;;) "Why can't we join your team?"

"What the heck do you mean?"

Shippo points to a bundle of Ham-humans,Spongebob and a pineapple flying with the suits.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"the captin yelled,chasing the hams.

---studio---

Hannah-chan looked at Snoozer than said,"Ihave an idea."

Hannah-chan whispured it to Starlight they went back-stage.When they came back,they brought a funnel and a 10 gallon bottle of expresso coffee.

(Alright I-luv-kitkats,this one's for you!)

Starlight stuck The funnel in Snoozer's mouth while Hannah-chan dumps the expresso down the funnel and watches the fun.

Snoozer suddenly opened his eyes and started screaming,"COFEEEEEEE!"

Dare #4

YAMIBLADE dares Hannah-chan and Starlight to fight black-belt kung-fu fighters.

"Uhhhhhh,let's do it!"Hannah-chan said.

2 black-belt fighters and in 2minutes,Hannah-chan & Starlight got K.Oed.

The hams came back just in time.

"What happened here?"Cappy said.

"Crud!I wanted to see Jade get her but kicked!"Panda mumbled.

"Round 1,done!" Hannah-chan said than passed out.

**YAY!I Got the 2nd Inuyasha movie on DVD yesterday I'm So** **happy!I gotta check it out in japenese soon!Rond 2 is a date round!Buh-bye!**


	4. The Harmony Round

**Heya peoples...10:00 already?Oh well.**

**YAY!MY PAL,ADAM GOT AN ACOUNT!It's called Burningclaw he's putting up an Inuyasha story soon and I'll check it out.There's now a rule for no replys now,but I got a question to somone,**

**YAMIBLADE:What's counterstrike?X3**

**Disclaimers:We don't own Hamtaro,Medabots,Kouga,Inuyasha or a giant squeaky mallot.XD**

**Claimers:We own Peppermint,Miko,Kendal,Kennedy(Ham-humans) **

Chap.4 da round of luuuuuuv!

"Welcome back!"Hannah-chan greeted.(A/N:Hannah-chan has blonde hair,brown eyes and she wears jeans,a pink t-shirt with a tirquoise vest.)

"Round 2 is called the Harmony round."

"Why did you name it after me?"Harmony asked.

"It's the round of love!That's why!"

"Oh."

Dare #1

Faunamon dares Dexter a.k.a Spongebob to date a coconut and Cappy to take her to the mall.

"EXCUSE ME!"Kennedy screamed.

"Don't worry."Cappy reasured his girlfriend."Just pretend I'm dropping Boo off to get somthing."Then Cappy and Faunamon went off.

Dexter took Hannah-chan's pet coconut and went off.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!COCO,COME BACK!;o;"Hannah-chan cried.

Dare #2

i-luv-kitkats dares Panda and Pashmina to make-out in front of Peppermint.

Everyone gasped Peppermint,Panda,Pashmina,Starlight and Hannah-chan were silent until,

"HA!I KNEW THAT COPY OF THE MUTT WILL PULL OFF A MOVE LIKE THAT!"Kouga yelled from the audience.

"Oh shut up!"Starlight yelled through a microphone.(A/N:Starlight has Brown hair,blue eyes wearing a blue t-shirt and pants.)

"NOTICE;if any of you go into overdrive,your done for."Hannah-chan warned.Taking out a squeaky mallot.

"But for how long?"Starlight asked.

"Until Peppermint says 'sit'."Robin answers.

"Hannah-chan and I will get in the audience to chat with i-luv-kitkats."Starlight said.

"And get Metabee's autohraph!"Hannah-chan said drooling over the thought.Then they left.

Pashy and Panda started to you-know-what in front of Peppermint.(A/N:Peppermint has red hair:although her fur is white T.T: amber coloured

eyes she also wears a white tank top with a navy blue mini skirt and hair band:trust me she hates how long her bangs are.:)

It's been an hour and 1 half until a word came out of Pep's mouth.It was this;

"SIT!"

**_BANG!_**Panda faceplanted the floor.

(Audince)

Metabee is seen getting glomped by Hannah-chan.

"AAACCCKK!GET THIS CRAZY GIRL OFF ME!"Metabee shouted.

Starlight and i-luv-kitkats yanked Hannah-chan off of Metabee and draged her back to the studio.

"Who the heck is he?"i-luv-kitkats asked.

"A character that Jade practicly has a crush on."Starlight said.

(studio)

Cappy,Faunamon,Dexter and 'Coco' came back.

"What on earth happened?"Faunamon asked as she saw Pashmina standing there blushing,Panda laying flat on the floor and Peppermint looking pretty ticked off.

"Ya don't wanna know."Penelope warned.

Dare #3

It me...Dares EVERY GIRL to date either Boss or Stan.

"WHAT!"all the girls said.Well no duh!Some of them are older or younger than Boss and Stan.

(A/N:The younger and older girls went with Boss 'cause Stan went obsessed with his 'Miroku act'.Girls Stan's age know what to do.)

"Hey Bo,you haven't talked at all in the story!"Hannah-chan yelled.

Bo kept quiet.

"Do not worry,I made your voice sounding like either Inu yasha or Kouga"Robin replied.('Cause we know about Bo and his _squeaky_ voice.)

Bo still kept quite.

"Oh well,but this will get him to speak!"Starlight said evily bringing in the spy cam.(A/N:We won't explain how it works if ya wanna know check out the authoress's profile)

Hannah-chan turned it on and it showed Stan and Kendal.Everyone snickered,but Prince Bo,he nearly said somthing!

(Audience)

"You have to give me 500.00 bucks if Bo sounds like me!"Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.

"Well,you need to give me 1000.00 dollars if Bo sounds like me!" the 18 year old youkai shouted.

"Bring it on!"

(Studio)

Everyone (except Snoozer who was still running around screaming coffee!) was watching the Tv and saw that Stan was about to grope Kendal.

"Does anyone have somthing to say?"Hannah-chan asked.Then,

"GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM KENDAL'S BUTT YOU (BLEEEP) PERVERT!"

Everyone turned around and saw Prince Bo standing there panting from his outburst.

Their faces looked like this:O.O

So he does sound similar to Kouga!

(Audience)

Inuyasha is giving Kouga 1000.00 dollars.

"Heh heh.All mine."Kouga said,Kissing the money.

(Where Stan and Kendal are)

Kendal somehow heard her boyfriend's outburst and looked behind her.

"YIPE!"she yelled and slamed a bucket on his head.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT!"Stan yelled with the bucket stuck on his head.

(Studio)

"Ghawd I'm sooooo tired!"Starlight replied.

"We'll finish the other date dares next round."Hannah-chan said.

"Round 2,DONE!"i-luv-kitkats exclaimed then left.

**Wow.That was a weird chapter.We are sooooooo sorry for the long update!Chibi.S went to Paramount Canada's Wonderland,Star was at her cottage,school's starting tomorrow...SCHOOL'S STARTING TOMORROW?Oh crud!We gotta get ready!Grade 6,HERE WE COME! **


	5. A Time of Insanity

**Okay guys I'm back but don't call me Hannah-chan.My name is Chibi.S,got it?**

**Can you guys tell me what counter strike is?I haven't the foggiest!XP**

**Oh!I forgot,to anyone Who dosen't know who Prince Bo is,he's in Ham-ham Games and Rainbow Rescue.He has orangey brown and tan fur.He wears this little blue costume that makes him look like a bug!(I swear,he looks so adorable!xD)**

**Chappie time!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hamtaro,the'sit'comand,Manderin or FHFIF.**

**Chapter 5:A Time of Insanity**

"Hi!We're back!"Starlight said.

"Remember when the Ham-hams went into the Gundam things in round 1?"Chibi.S asked."Well the guy who dared the is here!Meet...Adam!"Then a red haired boy wearing a black I Love Inuyasha shirt comes on stage!

"Hiya peoples!"He yelled.He grabbed a card and said,"Faunamon dares everyone including the audience to tell her what happend last chappie."

"PANDA MADE-OUT WITH PASHMINA!"Miko hollered.

"Yeah,and now I feel like Inuyasha 'cause of the sit command."Panda sighed in dissapointment.

"Bah,you deserved it."Sarah(aka Cookys-and-Creem)said sweetly.

"Since when?"

"Since you attempped to kill me over fifty bucks,dude!"

"THAT'S IT I'LL GIVE YOU FIFTY BUCKS RIGHT HERE IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE-_censored_-UP!"

"Panda..."Peppermint said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

(audience)

"What are you doing,Faunamon?"April Chikatow asked.

"I'm gonna catch this on tape!"Fauna said with a camera.

(Stage)

"Sit boy."Peppermint said with a smirk.

_KER-BASH!_

"Dang it not again!"Panda said in a muffled voice.

Sarah stuck her tounge out at Panda and the still hyper Snoozer.

"Thanks guys."said Fauna said."But..."

_Zap!_

Stan turned to Bloo and Pashy turns to Berry from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends.

"STANNY I LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVVV YOU!"Pashmina squealed.

"EXCUSE ME!STAN'S MINE!"Sangah shouted.

"You wanna bet?"

"Bring it on,Pinky."

Then Pashmina and Sangah start fighting.

"Omigod..."Starlight said stunned."Er...anyways,April Chikatow dares Boss to eat Bijou and Cappy to date her."

"There's NO chance Boss is gonna eat Bijou!She's already married!"Adam yelled.

"Sorry,Adam,but he has to."Chibi explained.

Then,Boss cursed to himself and ate Bijou.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Hamtaro cried.

Cappy took April by the hand and took her too Manderin.

"Edward's Fangirl dares Hamtaro to go on Sceamin' Roller coaster ten million times!"Chibi.S said.An hour later,Hamtaro comes back with a full paperbag.

"Ooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...x.x;"said after barfing in the paperbag.

"Errrr...I dare Boss and Hamtaro to have a sword fight with Tetsuiga & Tokijin.

Boss and Hamtaro grabbed the swords and start the duel.After a few minutes,Hamtaro wins.

"BOOYA!"He shouted.

"Round three,FINTO!"Stan saluted.

**Guys,dare my fan-hams please!I can deleate this story if you don't,you know.I'll thank Cookys-and-Creem for mentioning Peppermint in one of her reviews!(hugs C-and-C)Candy bars to all who dared!(Throws candy bars)See ya! **


	6. Somone Just Got Their Ass Whipped!

**Whoot!Cookys-and-Creem reviewed!Gosh,I've been waiting for SO long!lol.**

**Arrrggghhh...I so can't believe the top dogs took off Chikatow-chan's stories!Or did she take em off...I'm so ticked.-.-x Anyway,there's likely some bashing 'cause of one dare I got.(Thanks Satu-suzu!)**

**Well...everyone who reviewed and did not flame rock!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hamtaro,Naruto or any of the cool authors in this chapter.**

Chapter 6:Somone Just Got Their Ass Whipped!

"Welcome back,guys!"Adam exclaimed in greeting."Today,we have some guest stars."

"Who are they?"The ham-hams asked in fear,because most of the Hamtaro story-writers they meet,are pretty much in need of a straight jacket.(A/N:Don't worry,guys that includes me,too!)

"They are..."Starlight began."Melissa-aka cappyandpashy4ever-,Faunamon,Satu-chan-aka Satu-Suzu(hope you like the nickname)- and everyone's favourite outback girl,Sarah!"The 4 girls randomly appear out of nowhere and landed on their butts.

"Ouch!"Faunamon yelled recovering from her fall.

"Dudes,don't you realize we're on T.V.?"Sarah cried."Chibi,Starlight,Adam-"

"_BURNINGCLAW!_"Adam corrected.

"Whatever,anyway you guys still rock out loud!"

"Yeah!"The three other girls said.

"Okay I'll start off with a new dare."Melissa said."Cookys-and-Creem dares Oxnard to go to a gym untill he's skinny.Poor guy!"

"Eh..."Oxnard squeaked.Then,two agents came down and dragged Oxy away.

"WAHHHHHH!STOP CALLING ME OXY-PAD!"

"Gee,I'm sorry Melissa."Chibi.S said.

"It's okay."

"Well,time for a new dare."Adam said."Melissa dares Peppermint to dye her hair black and change her name to Licorice."

"WHAT?NO!"Peppermint screamed.

---5 minutes later---

Peppermint walks in wrapped in a towel,with her hair black.

"Two things;call me Licorice and any guy who attempts to peek when I get in my clothes gets a major butt whoopin'."Peppermint said,walking into one of the change rooms."And don't get any ideas,Panda!"

"That was wierd."Chibi.S said."Well,Satu-chan dares Hamtaro to make a mysterious potion and drink it."

"Meh,why not?"Hamtaro said,mixing the potion already.(A/N:Wow,that was fast!)

Hamtaro took a sip of the potion and...

_POOF!_

Hamtaro turned into...a ninja?

"Fear,me!I are Uchia Itachi!"Hamtaro screamed.Then Sauske from Naruto ran from the audience onto the studio.

"It's time to die,BIG BROTHER!"Sauske said,about to attack Hamtaro.

"Stop!That's not Itachi!"Adam cried.

"That's just some idiot who drank a potion that could change you into any random anime character!"Chibi.S explained.

"Well,I don't have to follow those stupid rules because I'm a year and two days older than you!"Sauske said crudely.Chibi's face turned bright red.

"WELL WHY DON'T _YOU_ SHUT UP YOU STUPID SON OF A-!"

-**_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_**-

(A sign with a Chibi Starlight,Sarah,Faunamon and Adam appears on the screen saying 'Please Stand by.')

-10 minutes later-

"Well that felt good."Chibi.S said with a smile.In the background you could see Sauske hanging upside down,tied up over a large pool of hungry phirannas and sharks.

"Yo,Hamtaro,pass the potion!"Stevie exclaimed.Hamtaro passed the potion over and most of the ham-hams got a sip.

-POOF!-

All the ham-hams changed into somthing different.(A/N:I'll only list what some of the hams look like.The guys that I didn't mention,imagine which character the changed into.)

Panda-Has turned into Tai from Digimon

Peppermint-Turned into Sakura from Card Captors.

Boss-Has turned into Baldy Bald from Bobobo-bobo-bobo.(I don't read the manga thanks to no Manga store and Canada dosen't air it.)

Kendal-Turned into Ayame from Inuyasha.

Stan-Turned into everyone's favourite perverted monk,Miroku from Inuyasha!

Pashmina-Turned into Ino from Naruto.

Prince Bo-Turned into Bobobo from Bobobo-bobo-bobo.(Lol.Poor guy has an afro!XD)

Cappy-Has turned into Kero from Card Captors.

"Hey,Daisy,why don't you try some?"Melissa asked with a smirk.

"Sure,why not?"Daisy agreed.

"_Hah hah hah...YES!"_cheered the Inner Melissa.

Daisy took a drink and...

-POOF!-

In a cloud of smoke,Daisy was now-

"SAILOR MOO!"Bo yelled,cutting off the narrator.

But,there where Daisy was standing,was a cow wearing a Sailor Moon outfit!

"_BOO-YAH!I RULE!_"the Inner Melissa hollered in joy.

"What the f-MOOOOOOOOO!"Daisy screamed.

"Wow,she makes me look good in a school girl outfit..."Cappy shuddered.Everyone stared at him.

"Er,talk to Melissa on that one."He said.

"Or,you mean..."Satu-chan pulled out a manga book that had Melissa and a random ham-ham on the cover."HAM-HAM INTERVIEWS?"

"Sweet!A manga-thingy-ba-giggy!"Sarah cooed.

"Yeah,I have a zillion of them on Pokemon and Digimon!"Faunamon said.

"Speaking of Faunamon...she dares everyone to go into space with no space helmets!"Starlight said."ROBIN!"

-_PA-TIIIINNNNGGGG!_-

The hams were up in space,holding their breath while Faunamon was their with an air helmet.

"What will happen the Ham-hams?Find out in the next chap!"Faunamon said.

(Studio)

"Round 4,finished!"Chibi said,pushing a button that let Sauske fall into the pool.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!OMI-BLEEP-GOD!SOMONE -BLEEPING- HELP ME!-BEEP- YOU TO HELL,JADE!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oppsie!"Chibi.S said innocently.

**This was my favourite chapter,I got to beat up Sauske!XD**

**Okay,send in dares,they will be in the chapter after the next one,so don't kill me!Star sent in some good ones so the next chapter,the host's will be daring!**

**If you want to check out my art,go to my profile!There's a link to my Fanart Central account!Oh,Faunamon,I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU!XD**

**See ya! **


	7. The Return of Chibi

**Oh CRAP!! O.O; I hope to god no one thinks I'm dead! Sorry for the long wait!! DX I hope you guys did not lose interest. ;-; So... err... enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, Naruto, or anything or anyone... except my OCs. XD;;**

**Chapter 7: Oh ho! We're not finished yet: The Return of Chibi**

_Two years after the last chapter..._

_Since last we heard from our furry friends, they were trapped in a living hell called the "Chibi and Starlight's Dare Show". However, after the chapter ended, the ham-hams managed to escape. Chibi, tired of searching, gave up on the show and dealt with her Middle school troubles. After two years, before entering high school, the lazy blonde got her head back in the game, along with her friends..._

"Man, I am so glad we managed to get out of there!" A familiar orange and white hamster sighed sitting at the table in the clubhouse. "Those kids put us through the worst!"

"I know," Pashmina, clad in her pink scarf, agreed. "We'll be lucky if we don't see them again." She looked at Penelope, who gave a sad "Ookwee."

"I don't know, I actually kinda miss them." Stan objected, leading to a lovely smack upside the head from his ...er... 'loving' twin sister.

"Dude, you're a hamster and Star's like, a human. It's _not_ gonna work." She scolded.

"Hey, a guy can dream, can he?" That led to another whack.

"Pig!"

"Oh gee, I'm hurt."

"Stan if you don't clean up your act I'll clean it up for you!" Now, Maxwell went in between the bickering twins.

"Will you two calm down?!" He said in an annoyed fashion. Sandy looked up at him.

"Alright, Maxy." She said, smiling up at him. Stan made a look of disgust.

"Oh get a RO-" However, he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Dexter replied.

"No! I'LL get it!" Howdy objected.

"I will!"

"No, I will!"

" I-"

"Oh SHUT UP!" An annoyed dyed black hamster that was previously known as "Licorice" (read last chapter) screamed. "If you idiots are gonna keep fighting, I'LL GET IT." She walked up to the door, and grabbed the hamster-sized knob.

" This feels familiar..." Cappy squeaked, cowering under his hat. Just as Peppermint opened the door, a blinding light cloaked the room.

_Meanwhile_ ...

Hamtaro slowly started to open his eyes, noticing he was human again. Then, he noticed a familiar figure. The figure greeted him with an energetic attitude.

"Wakey wakey, my old friend!" The figure had sandy coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes that were covered by her glasses. She was clad in dark jeans, black tank top with a unique white design, and shoes that had little happy clouds, butterflies and other little things .

"Who are you? You look familiar..." Hamtaro asked in a dazed manner.

" Well, I SHOULD!" The blonde replied.

"... Mom?"

"Oh my god- listen, r'tard!" She screamed, shaking the clueless ham-human. "It's Me, _CHIBI_!"

"... OH!! Chibi!" Hamtaro realized... and then paused. "... oh CRAP CHIBI!!" He got up and booked it to the door.

" I don't think so..." Another voice said. The teen that owned the voice towered over Hamtaro, he had red hair and brown eyes, clad in black. Hamtaro turned around and stalled.

"Er... Burning claw! You gotten taller..." He squeaked.

"Thank you" Burning claw replied, lifting up poor Hamtaro and tosses him back. Chibi looked at the unsuspecting Hamtaro with a smirk.

"I've been waiting for this." She said evilly. Suddenly, stage lights flashed on and the cameras were rolling surrounding them was the audience, twice as big as before. The light then flashed onto a platform higher up, revealing another girl with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange button up shirt and white Capri's.

"Welcome back, our dear friends!" The girl said through a microphone. "This is another long awaited episode of the Dare Show! I'm Starlight!" She tosses the mic down to Chibi, but since she too short, Burning claw catches it.

"I'm Burning claw." He says through the mic. Chibi punches his arm and takes the mic.

"And I am Chibi, the shortest of the gang!" She shouts. "And we're your hosts!" Star gets down from the platform and takes the mic.

" Now, let's start with the first dare in two years!" She said joyfully, leading to a loud applause. Boss gave a look that read 'You are kidding me'. Star opens the envelope and takes out the sheet of paper. "The dare comes from our favourite Outback girl Cookys 'n' Creem! She dares Dexter and Howdy to fight over... Penelope!"

Howdy spat out the glass of water he was drinking, and looks at Penelope, who is having a tea party with Dexter. Howdy starts to walk over to the two.

"Would you like more milk in your tea, Penny?" Dexter asked holding a jug of milk. Penelope sighs at Dexter out of boredom.

"I'm bored, can we stop? I wanna play some video games." She complains.

"But, sweetie, you need to learn more people skills." Dexter objects. Penelope slams her head against the one-inch-too-short table.

"Oh Dexter, give the kid a break!" Howdy says to his sophisticated rival. "C'mon Penelope! I'll play some video games with you!"

"Excuse ME! I was having a tea party with her!" He grabs Penelope's right arm.

"With the way she looks, she's having a snooze fest!" Howdy grabs the poor girl's other arm and tugs, which leads to a game of Tug-o-war.

"Tea Party!"

"Video games!"

"Tea Party!!"

"Video games!!"

"TEA PARTY!!"

"VIDEO-"

"WHAT THE F-CK AM I, A YO-YO!!" An infuriated Penelope hollered, shaking out of the grip of the two. "Hey Miko! Wanna go play Guitar Hero?"

" Oh YES!" Miko squealed happily and runs off with Penelope. The three hosts stared at the sights in shock.

"... Wow," Chibi said in shock. She shook her head and returned back with her goofy grin. "Any way the next dare is from... Satu-Suzu! She dares Bijou to hike across the country!"

"Umm... what eez zee country we are in?" Bijou asked sheepishly. Chibi looked out the window to check the flag.

"Canada." She answered. Bijou pumped her fists in the air.

"FINALLY!!" She screamed. "I AM IN ANOTHER COUNTRY THAT SPEAKS FLUENT FRENCH!!" She packed her bags and went off to her adventure.

"Since Bijou will take a while, off to the next dare..." Burningclaw states, and reads another sheet. " Oh jeeze, cappyandpashy4ever wants..." He pauses and whispers to Chibi, "take a bunch of guys and dress them as girls and have Stan flirt with them."

"Got it!" Chibi runs off and a few minutes later, she comes back with a 'girl' with long blonde hair in a half-pony tail and blue eyes, wearing black nail polish. Stan had all eyes on and walks over too the 'girl'.

"Hey, Beautiful did you know in middle school I got 97 in sex ed?" Stan winked as he said the terrible pick up line. The 'Girl' looked at Stan in horror.

" OMGWTFBBQ I'M A GUY, UNN!" The man, otherwise known as Deidara, screamed and a clay bird landed on Stan's nose.

"Eh?!" Stan shrieked. "Get this thing off me!"

" I don't think so..." Deidara growled and made a hand sign.

_**BOOM!**_

"Well" Starlight said. "So we don't deal with anymore violence, let's end this episode." Penelope ran up with a Guitar Hero guitar.

"Chapter 7, DONE!!" She screams and smashes the guitar.

"DUDE THAT WAS MINE!" Chibi screamed.

"... Oops?"

_Meanwhile, with Bijou..._

Bijou in on top on a mountain, which is blizzarding, in fetal position.

"I... HATE... CANADA!"

**Well how was that for a chapter? I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy and review!!**


	8. Dentists, Russian and Bungee Jumping

**Holy crap! Another chapter? O.o I'm on a roll, baby! XD Well, not really... I'm sick. :( (12:10 to be exact) I had fun though. And I'm happy some of the fans came back and reviewed! You guys rule! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or anything else in this story, except for me, and my OCs XD And Karolek belongs to my friend on , Ollie is da bomb! **

Chapter 8: Too Much Cotton Candy or Biting Solid Objects Lead to Dire Consequences

"Welcome back to the Dare Show!" Star welcomed happily. "I'm Starlight!"

"I'm Burning Claw." The red head standing beside Star added. After that, there was a long silence between them. "Hey... where's Chibi?"

Then, a tall man in a gray suit and glasses walks into the studio. It also looked like he was balding a little. He was carrying a brief case and was talking to someone on his cell phone. He hung up and turned around to the audience.

"Hello. I am the producer or the Dare Show, I.R. Loste." The man said plainly.

"Then how did you find your way back?" Stan joked. The man glared at him.

"Do _NOT_ make fun of my name!!" Mr. Loste snapped. He turned around and cleared his throat. "I am here to make an announcement that Ja- err... 'Chibi' is unable to make it into this episode. She has a few appointments to make."

_Meanwhile_

"Oh COME ON, Mom!" Chibi yelled at the woman across from her on the bus. "If you want me to have straight teeth, then give me braces, not take me to get my teeth yanked! It'll hurt less! You know I hate needles!!"

"You know that surgery will cost money, a plain trip to the dentist will be less money." The woman, known as Chibi's mom, said. "You've survived with normal fillings, you'll be fine." Chibi crossed her arms and looked out the window.

_Back at the Studio!_

"Well, let's start with a dare from 'It me Who The F-- do you think' ..." Burning Claw began the dare frenzy. "Man, Chibi would have loved to say that." After that a faint 'SCREW YOU BURN-SEMPAI!' was heard from far away.

"They dare Boss to bungee jump from a twig, and for Cappy to sell his favourite cap." Star continued. "Let's look in on Boss right now" The screen above them turned on, showing Boss on a tree with a thick cord tied to a flimsy twig. Boss wobbled onto the end of the branch.

"My will is in the mailbox!" He shouts at the camera, as he jumps off the tree, plunging to what he thought was certain death. Boss closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of a stick breaking. To his surprise, he bounced back up to the tree, landing stomach first into the branch. He looks back at the camera with an expression mixed with shock and relief. "What the hell was that?" On the other camera, Star burst out laughing.

"You idiot." She chuckled, wiping a year from her eye. "Did you really think we would kill you off?" Burning claw stepped up to the mic.

"We are not aloud to kill off anyone. If so, we'll be sued." The tall red head explained. "That's why Bijous back. Now get back over here, it's Cappy's turn." He turned over to the sobbing Cappy on the computer with Star.

"I know this is hard Cappy," She comforted the poor soul staring at the Ebay page. "but it has to be done." That didn't make the brunette feel any better, Cappy still continued mourning for his iconic green cap. A little _ping _was heard from the computer. Star looked up at the Ebay screen and gasped. Cappy looked up at the shocked girl with a confused look on his tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Star pointed at the screen. Cappy turned his head as his big brown eyes widened. He jumped out of the chair and started dancing around. "YEAH YEAH YEAH!! I AM RICH!!" The rest of the ham hams looked at him.

"What are you taking about, Cappy?" Panda asked his friend. Cappy started bouncing up and down.

"There was a huge auction for my hat, there were a lot of bids!" He started to explain. "And one fan girl, she must be filthy rich. She bought my cap for over 100, 000 dollars!" All of the ham hams gasped and started cheering on their bright-eyed companion, along with the audience. Burning claw clapped and turned back to the audience.

"I'm sure we are all happy, but we can't stop the show." He said with a tone similar to a certain man who goes by 'Kyouya Ootori'. "We have a massive dare list from miss Satu-Suzu. Since our midget-" A rock hits him in the head. "-I mean host, Chibi, is busy waiting for torture to her teeth, we shall bring Satu down." Satu-Suzu runs down from the audience and takes her list.

"Hi everyone!" She greeted the audience. "I dare... Snoozer to attack Spat, Stan to fight a rock, Spat to turn into a duck and Hamtaro to learn a different language and speak it to someone fluent in it for an hour. " She gasps for breath after the long request. The coffee hopped boy named Snoozer wildly looked at Spat. He grinned as he ran and tackled Spat, who yells in shock.

"Dude what the heck!?" Spat screamed as Snoozer started tickling him. Snoozer shot a psychotic look at the terrified soul.

" WHERE ARE MY COFFE BEANS!?" He shouted. Spat pushed the lunatic off of him and got up.

"Pffft... If you wanted coffee beans, just ask." Spat brushed off his jeans and pointed in one direction. "They are that wa-" He stopped abruptly, sine he was now small with a bill and clad in feathers. "QUACK!" Snoozer gasped.

"Spat! My only source to the caffieniey goodness... IS NOW A DUCK!" A devastated Snoozer cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Star walks up to Snoozer with a can of Pepsi. (A/N: BEST SODA EVER!!)

"Try some of this." She suggested. "This is what Chibi gets her energy from." The caffeine addict opened the can and took a sip, and grinned.

"I-I..." He paused. "I FEEL LIKE A NEW PERSON!" He chugged the can and started his countless laps around the studio. Star laughs and looks at Stan.

"Your turn."

"Yeah yeah." The flirtatious twin said plainly. He looks at the rock with an over confident look. "You wanna piece of me, Rocky?" He started for the rock and tackled it. He started rolling around, paw batting it like a cat. Then, he did one of the stupidest things ever. Stan opened his mouth wide and took a big bit into the rock.

It was the stupidest thing ever, indeed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Two men took the whining Stan and dragged him off. Burning claw walk over to the platform where the TV shows Stan waiting in the dentist office.

_Office_

"Man." Stan said in a huff, with icepacks tied to either cheek. "I hate the dentist."

"You and me both, dude." Chibi said slouching in her chair, beside Stan. A woman with long black hair, wearing a lot of make up walked into the waiting room.

"Miss..." She looked at her clipboard. "Chibi. You can come in now."

"Well." The blonde stood up. "I'm next on the hit list. Nice knowing you." She walked into the room, with the woman following behind. Stan gulped and waved.

_Studio_

Hamtaro reads a "How to Speak Russian" book and closes it.

"Okay I'm ready!" Hamtaro calls out, smiling. Burning claw comes out with a red haired young man, with sky blue eyes and a mask similar to one named 'Kakashi Hatake'.

"What the hell am I doing here?" The man hissed at Burning claw. "I'm not even apart of this." Burning claw glares at the man.

"Listen, Karolek, you are the only one Chibi knows that speaks Russian!" Burning claw snaps. "Plus, be lucky I'm not going to kill you." Karolek gulped and sighed.

"Alright." Karolek walks over to Hamtaro and sighs. "Привет, как ты? (_Hello, how are you?)_" Hamtaro tilts his head and thinks. He gets the idea and looks through the book.

"Я обнаружил фиолетовым верблюда. Вы? (_I'm a purple spotted camel. You?_)" The orange haired hamster answered gleefully. Karolek give Hamtaro a look.

"Вы же понимаем, вы называете себя фиолетовым пятнами на верблюдах, правда? (_You do realize you called yourself a purple spotted camel, right?_)"

"Я могу крестом на моих глазах. (_I can cross my eyes._)" Karolek slaps his forehead at Hamtaro's answer.

'_This is going to be a long hour._'

Hour later

"Шоколадное молоко делает большое мыло! (_Chocolate milk makes great soap!_ )" Hamtaro says with a grin, while Karolek has a shocked look on his face. The bell, saying that an hour is up.

"Thank GOD it's done!" The red head yells, as he walks out." Next time Chibi asks for a favour to talk a foreign language with someone, tell her I say 'Go find someone else!' " He slams the door.

"Well, we have ran out of dares for today." Star sighed. "Guys, please send in more dares than this. A lot of dares means a happy Chibi, and she's gonna need it. Spread the word!" Snoozer runs to the camera, and crashes into it.

"Chapter 8…. d-done." He slides off the lenses.

**Okay dudes, I am lacking dares right now. And depending how many I get, the next chapter may be the last. We don't want that to happen. So, read, review and send in those dares!!**

**Oh and about Karolek, go to my profile and click on the link to learn a tiny bit more, I have drawn some stuff if you need reference. X3;;**


End file.
